


The Darkness Of Night

by Saho07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saho07/pseuds/Saho07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony agrees to watch Pepper's cat Orpheus for a month while she's away. Tony's life is turned upside down when he begins growing more and more attached to the cat. And to make matters worse, his nightmare began turning into erotic dream about a certain insane green eyed God. WARNING: BOY X BOY, FROSTIRON, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Tony sighed heavily, leaning back in his desk chair. His eyes and head were throbbing. That’s what he get’s for staring at a computer screen for nearly 36 hours straight. Stretching out his limbs, Tony climbed to his feet. He was in desperate need of food, sleep, and a shower. Possibly not in that order. Tony rode the elevator up to his penthouse floor, then walked into the kitchen. 

“Okay, let’s see what we’ve got here.”

Tony opened the fridge and squinted at all it’s content. Nothing seemed very appeasing. 

“Jarvis.”

The A.I.’s British voice sounded out through the empty room. 

“Yes sir?”

“Call that Italian place down the street and order me my usual.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony made himself a cup of coffee, sat down at the island counter top, and waited for his food to get there. He laid his head against the cool stone, wishing he would have went to bed instead of ordering food. Tony was drifting in and out of sleep when he hear a small noise. He looked up and came nose to nose with a green eyed black cat. Tony stared at the animal. Not sure what to do. 

“Jarvis. Is there a cat on my counter or am I losing it again?

“Your mind is sound sir. There is indeed an animal currently with you.”

Tony stared at the cat, who in turn stared right back.

“Well what the hell is it doing here?”

“Don’t you remember sir. Miss Potts asked you to baby sit her cat for a month while she was on vacation.”

Tony thought for a moment then sighed.

“Oh ya. I totally forgot. Why the hell did I say yes?”

Tony sighed again then took a sip of his coffee. The cat continued to stare at him.

“Okay furball, enough with the staring. You’re starting to freak me out.”  
Tony reached out his hand, intending to pet the cat, but the animal dodged it. Tony stared at the cat again, shaking his head. Tony looked over and saw the note sitting on the end of the counter. How had he missed that? Tony picked up the note and read.

“Dear Tony, thank you for watching my cat. I have left some of his things in a bag by the door as well as his litter box. His name is Orpheus and he doesn’t really like to be pet by strangers so I wouldn’t try unless you want to get scratched. I’ll be back by the end of the month. Thank you again. Peper.”

Tony set the note down. The cat, Orpheus, had moved off the counter and was now sitting on the couch, staring out the large windows. 

“Jarvis, look up the meaning of the name Orpheus.”

“Orpheus. The name is Greek in origin, meaning ‘the darkness of night’. Orpheus was a greek poet and musician who went to the underworld to retrieve his dead wife. He charmed Hades, the god of the underworld, into letting him leave with his wife, but he was not allowed to look back at her until they reached the surface. Orpheus was almost out of hell when he glanced back, causing his wife to draw back into the underworld.”

Tony thought on all this for a moment.

“Huh. Wonder why she picked that name. Oh well, not important.”

Just then, Tony heard the doorbell ring. He had completely forgot about food with the cat and all, but now he remembered he was starving. Tony collected his food and sat at the counter again. He loved spaghetti, especially meat balls. Tony shoveled mouth fulls into his mouth, as Orpheus jumped up on the counter again. The cat stared at the food, sniffing the air curiously. Tony picked up a piece of meat ball and rolled it over to the cat. The animal stared at it for a moment, then at Tony.

“Go on, it’s good.”

The cat licked the food hesitantly, determining it’s taste. Then, quick as lightning, gobbled the small piece up. Tony chuckled lightly, tossing the cat another piece. 

“See. What did I tell ya.”

After the food had been consumed, and the trash thrown away, Tony decided it was time for a shower.

“Okay Orpheus, I’m gonna go take a shower. Try not to get into anything too dangerous okay?”

The cat, seemingly ignoring Tony, began exploring his new environment. Tony walked back to the bathroom, peeled off his clothes, and stood under the hot spray of water. His muscles relaxed, each knot slowly working it’s way out. After about an hour, and a moment where he nearly passed out from exhaustion, Tony decided it was time to get out and go to bed. Stepping out of the shower, Tony wrapped a towel around his waist, then walked out into the hallway. 

“Orpheus?”

Tony searched the living room, but could not find the cat.

“Jarvis, where’s Orpheus?”

“Sleeping on your bed sir.”

Tony walked into his bedroom, the cat’s eyes instantly snapped open to look at him. 

“Hey there little guy. I thought you got stuck somewhere or something.”

The cat continued to stare at Tony. He was curled up in a little ball, laying on the right side of the bed. Tony walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of silky gray pj bottoms. After drying and dressing, Tony moved over to the bed, slipped under the covers, and turned out the light. Orpheus continued to stare at him. 

“You know, it’s very hard for a guy to fall asleep when you’re staring at him.”

The cat didn’t move, didn’t blink. Tony reached out his hand, the cat tensed a little, but remained where he was. Tony held out his hand an inch from the cat’s face. The animal stared at it a moment, then sticking his little nose out, began sniffing Tony’s fingers. Tony smiled. He wanted his little house guest to be comfortable around him, even if the cat wasn’t going to let him pet him. The cat laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Tony took the hint and did the same. 

Tony knew he was having a nightmare. He knew that the scene he was in was one from months ago, but still, he couldn’t change it. He was falling, dead in his suit, but still aware of everything around him. The hulk didn’t save him this time. Instead Tony hit the ground, then everything went dark again. The darkness split, like a curtain being drawn back from a stage, and he was now on the floor of his tower, Loki’s boot pressing down on his chest. The staff pointing down at his face. Tony screamed, thrashing out to get free, but he was stuck. Tony shut his eyes, willing the scene to change. He heard a voice calling him. It was his voice. Loki’s voice.

“Tony, open your eyes.”

Tony whined, he didn’t want to. He just wanted to sleep. Why wouldn't the dreams just let him sleep? 

“Tony.”

Tony squeezed his eyes tighter, tears streamed down his face. He could feel the god sitting on top of him, pinning his arms down by his head.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone!? All I want to do is sleep, but I can’t! I just keep reliving it night after night! The invasion, my death, and you torturing and killing me until I finally wake myself up screaming! Please just let me be!” 

Tony was sobbing now. He hated it, but he was just so tired of it all. The god was silent, but remained where he was. The room grew still, the only sounds were of Tony’s sobs. 

“Tony. Open your eyes.”

Tony sighed solemnly. His pleas of mercy would go unanswered yet again tonight. Tony opened his eyes, resigned to his fate. The god was looking down at him, but he was different than the other times Tony had seen him. He was not smiling, or laughing at him cruelly. Instead, the God looked down at him with something along the lines of worry, or pity. Tony didn’t know what to make of it. This was so unlike his normal nightmares. The god released Tony’s arms, reaching down to wipe away the human’s tears. Tony flinched when Loki’s hand brushed his face.

“Calm down mortal. I will not harm you.”

The god moved so that he was no longer sitting on Tony, but was now lying next to him. 

“W-what are you-”

Tony couldn’t even finish his sentence as the god pulled him against his chest. Tony lay there, frozen, as Loki rubbed his back and stroked his hair. He just couldn’t understand it.

 

“Close your eyes Tony. No more dreams for tonight.”

Tony could feel the darkness creeping in again, ready to take him to a new scene. In the morning he would think on this. Figure out why his mind was dreaming this up, but for right now, he had no choice except to follow what his mind laid out in front of him.


	2. Change Of Heart

Tony awoke to the sunlight streaming in across his face. Slowly, like a haze lifting, Tony began to remember his dreams from last night. Tony bolted straight up in bed, his jaw hanging open in shock. Not only had that dream with Loki been the strangest thing he has ever dreamt, that involved the god any way, but it had also been the last dream Tony had dreamt that night. A small wine drew Tony’s attention his right. Orpheus was lying next to him on the bed. The cat’s green eyes piercing Tony’s with an alarming force.

“Hey little guy. You’d never guess the dream I had last night. Infact, I’m starting to doubt my memory of it." 

The cat continued to stare at Tony, blinking his green eyes once, then licked his paws. Tony chuckled lightly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. How about some breakfast?" 

The cat's ears perked up at Tony's question, so Tony took that as a yes. Sliding out of bed Tony walked out of his room and toward the kitchen. Tony laughed lightly as Orpheus ran ahead of him, then jumped up onto the counter.

"You just had to be first didn't ya?"

The cat looked back at Tony, a smile on his face. 

"Alright, let's see what Pepper left for you to eat." 

Tony placed the bag on the country and dug around inside until he found cans of food.

"Liver chunks in gravy." 

Orpheus huffed loudly.

"I agree. That sounds absolutely gross. Hmm, what to do? Well, I'm making Bacon and eggs. I'm sure it'll be okay if you have a little, right?" 

Orpheus meowed in agreement. 

"Okay, let's get cooking." 

After breakfast was made and consumed, Tony went down stairs to work for a bit. After an hour of split focus, Tony realized he wasn't gonna get any work done so long as he was worried about what Orpheus was getting into. His house wasn't animal proof after all. So, grabbing his light pad, Tony wandered back up stairs. He found the cat curled up in a ball sleeping on the couch. Tony sat down next to the cat, the animal didn't move. Tony watched the cat for a moment before, very slowly reaching out his hand, he began gently stroking the cat's fur. It was soft, softer than anything Tony hand felt before, and smooth. As Tony continued petting the cat he began to hear a small humming sound. He quickly realize that the cat was purring. Tony laughed lightly. Suddenly the cat's green eyes were open, and they looked pissed. Before Tony could draw his hand away, he felt a sharp pain rake across the back of his hand. Tony jumped off the couch, yelping in surprise. The animal glared up at Tony. 

“Okay, okay I get it. No touchy. You didn’t have to slice me open though.”

Tony examined his hand. Blood was flowing freely from the cut. It was surprisingly very deep. Tony walked into the kitchen and ran his hand under the water. Once the bleeding had stopped, and the wound was clean, Tony walked back into the living room. Orpheus glared at him. Tony picked up his light pad and left the room. 

Tony didn’t go near the cat for the rest of the day. He left some lunch for the cat on the counter, repeating the process for dinner, but ate his food in his lab. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was kinda sulking. He didn’t understand why the cat was so pissed about being petted. He was purring so that meant he liked it, right? But still the animal had glared at him like he was the worst person in the world. Tony walked into his room, the cat was sitting on the bed. Tony hesitated in the doorway. He wasn’t sure how the cat was going to react. The cat stared at him, but it wasn’t the same as when he had scratched him. Tony walked over to the bed, peeled off his shirt and jeans, then carefully slipped under the covers. The cat watched him the whole time, every movement that Tony made. Tony switch off the light and laid down, his back toward the cat. The room was silent and felt very uncomfortable. Tony’s body felt tight, like he couldn’t relax. Just when he was thinking about getting up, he suddenly felt something rub against his back. Tony didn’t dare move, until he heard a small meow. Tony rolled over slowly. The cat, who was right next to him now, stared at him.

“What’s up fur ball?”

The cat huffed and looked at Tony’s hand. Slowly, the cat moved until his face was next to the wound. Then, he began to lick. Tony winced, the rough tongue painfully against his skin, but he didn’t move away. After the cat was satisfied, he curled up by Tony’s side and went to sleep. Tony smiled down at the cat, then closed his eyes and slept. 

Tony’s nightmares had returned, and like last night he awoke to Loki holding him down looking at him. Tony panted heavily. His heart pounding in his ears.

“Why? Why aren't you hurting me or killing me?”

Loki stared at him for a moment, then smiled sadly.

“I’m curious about you. I don't’ wish to hurt you. You don’t act like the others, you don’t think like the others. In a way, you think and act like me.”

Tony stared up at Loki, fear crossing his eyes.

“No! No, I’m not like you! I’m not bad, or cruel, or thirsty for death. No!”

Tony pushed Loki off of him, his sudden action taking the god by surprise. Tony scrambled out of bed, intending on running out of the room, but Loki had rolled off the bed and blocked his path. Tony stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall. Tony slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. Tears were dripping down his face. Loki walked over and sank down in front of him. Tony sobbed softly. 

“I can’t be like you. I can’t go back to that. Hurting people without caring. Selling bombs to killers. I can’t do it again.”

Loki shushed him quietly.

“Hush Tony. I did not mean it like that. You are like me in that you are smart, you are cunning. You fight to the death for what you want. You play by your own rules. You are not a killer Tony. You're a hero, where as I am a villain.”

Loki looked down at the floor. Tony could see the pain on the God’s face. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt sad for Loki. He wanted to comfort the God, and be comforted by him. Tony sat up and wrapped his arms around the God’s neck, his face pressed against the God’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry.”

Loki wrapped his arms around him, pulling the human tight against himself. 

“It is alright. We are bound to wound each other. Be we are also willing to heal each other after.”

Tony nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck. The God smelled deeply of the earth. Tony breathed the scent in deeply. 

“You smell nice.”

Loki chuckled lightly.

“Thank you. So do you. You smell of the rain and old wine. I feel like I could drink you in.”

Tony could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. No one had ever said something like that to him before. 

“Come Tony. Let us go back to bed.”

Tony let Loki pull him to his feet and guide him back to the large bed. Tony slipped back under the covers, Loki opting to lie on top of them. Tony curled up against the God’s chest, his hands wrapped around Loki’s waist. Loki continued rubbing Tony’s back, a sensation that comforted him more than he could say. Tony rubbed his head against the Loki’s chest.

“I don’t know why you're being nice, but I’m happy you are. I’m sick of having nightmares.”

Loki leaned his head down, and lifted Tony’s head with his hand.

“I swear to you Tony, that as long as I’m here, your nightmares will cease.”

Loki leaned down and placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead. Tony blushed slightly.

“Now, close your eyes and sleep.”

Tony did just that. And, just as Loki promised, his nightmares did not come. Insead, his dreams were about a green eyed God. His smile, his voice, and his soft lips.


	3. Deceptive Dealings

Tony opened his eyes slowly. It was morning, according to the clock on his nightstand it was noon, and his dreams from last night were replaying in his head. He sighed loudly, puzzled by it all. Beside him Orpheus meowed loudly and rubbed up against Tony’s side. Tony smiled and reached out his hand, but drew it away once he remembered the scratches. The cat looked up at him and meowed again.

“What is it? Are you hungry?”

The cat stared at Tony, then glanced at his hand.

“You can’t be serious. You want me to pet you? After what happened yesterday.”

The cat meowed and rubbed up against him again. Tony looked down skeptically. 

“Alright. But if you scratch me again, I’m gonna toss you out of the bed.”

Tony reached down, pausing to let the cat sniff him, then stroked the black fur softly. It was just as he remembered it. The cat purred loudly, pushing his head into Tony’s hand. Tony chuckled softly. 

“You're so silly sometimes. Come on, I’m starving. I’m thinking pancakes and sausage today.”

Tony got out of bed, got dressed, and followed Orpheus into the kitchen. After breakfast, Tony looked through the bag Pepper had left. There were all kinds of disgusting cat foods, some nail clippers, a brush, and some toys. Tony picked up one of the toys. It was a simple black stick, with bright colorful feathers on the end. Tony dangled the feathery end in front of the cat. Orpheus batted at it playfully. Tony shook the stick back and forth, Orpheus lunging after it. Tony laughed happily. He couldn’t believe how impossibly cute the cat was. Orpheus nabbed the stick with his paws, biting on the feathers then licking his lips. Tony let the cat chew on the toy for a while, then he picked up the brush and started to groom him. Orpheus purred loudly, brushing up against Tony and occasionally chewing on the brush. 

“Sir, Dr. Banner is requesting permission to come up.”

“Let him up Jarvis”

Tony continued to brush the cat, even as Bruce walked up behind him. 

“Hey Tony. Oh, did you get a cat?”

Orpheus looked up at Bruce, cautiously taking a step back. 

“Na, he’s Pepper’s. I’m just watching him until she gets back. Oh, I wouldn’t try petting him just yet, he doesn’t like people petting him without his permission.”

“That where you got those scratches from?”

Tony nodded in response as he picked up the toys and the brush. Orpheus didn’t seem to want to play while an unknown person was there.

“You want some coffee?”

Bruce nodded, still looking at the cat.

“He looks familiar? Like I’ve seen him somewhere before. I just can’t place it.”

“He is a black cat. They’re pretty common.”

Bruce shook his head and took the coffee from Tony. 

“So, what’s up?”

“Oh ya. Fury sent me to tell you that there’s gonna be a meeting tomorrow. He wanted to make sure you got the message since you’re not answering his calls.”

“Dude suspended me for a week, so I’m not talking to him for a week.”

“Tony, you superglued Fury to his chair and took all the screws out of his computer.”

Tony laughed loudly.

“It was a halloween prank. If he can’t take a joke, then shame on him.”

Bruce sighed. 

“Well, I only stopped by to give you the message, I was actually on my way for training. Have fun with the cat. “

Tony nodded his goodbye and let Bruce show himself out. Tony smiled remembering how mad Fury had been. Tony’s never seen someone turn so red. Orpheus jumped up on the counter and meowed at him. Tony pet the cat softly and laughed.

“Wish you could have seen his face. That was a kodak moment if I ever saw one.”

Orpheus purred loudly, pushing his head into Tony’s hand. The rest of the day was rather peaceful. Tony played with the cat, getting him to run up a wall after the laser pointer, watching him chase the electronic mouse. When the cat took a napped, so did Tony. His nightmares didn’t come back, but another type of disturbing dream took it’s place. Tony was lying on bed with gold sheets and his hands were being held down. Loki was lying on top of him wearing only leather pants. Tony moaned loudly as the God grinded his hips down. Loki licked up and down Tony’s chest, pausing to nibble at a spot every now and again. Tony woke up suddenly, almost falling off the couch where he had passed out. His heart was pounding, his breathing was out of control, and his groin throbbed painfully. Tony looked around the room, it was now dark outside. Orpheus stared up at him from the chair next to him. 

“What?”

The cat huffed at him and started cleaning himself. Tony got up and walked into the bathroom. He needed some time alone, and a nice long shower. Tony stood under the hot water for a while, his mind drifting back to the dream. The way the God’s skins felt, his tongue playing with a nipple, and his groin grinding against Tony’s. Tony reached down and began stroking himself lazily. His eyes half closed, and his back against the wall. He imagined where the dream might have gone had he not woken up. Loki’s hands sliding up and down his body, his lips on Tony’s, the god’s cock rubbing against his. Tony panted heavily, his mind hazy as he continued stroking himself. It didn’t take long before that familiar heat began to build and soon he was cumming over his hand. Taking a minute, Tony cleaned and collected himself, then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Orpheus was already in bed, sleeping soundly. Tony smiled at the cat. It was amazing how happy the fur ball made him. Tony dried himself off, got dressed, then headed down to his lab. He had been avoiding the project he was currently working, and sadly it was time to get back at it. Tony worked on his holopad, stretching his arms out every now and again. It wasn’t until two hours had gone by did he pause. 

“Jarvis, it’s too quiet in here, play some AC/DC.”

“Yes sir.”

Music blaired from the ceiling as Tony started working again. Another hour had past and Tony found himself completely lost in his work. Suddenly, a big black object jumped onto the pad, causing Tony to fall backwards out of his chair with a loud thud and a yelp of surprise. Tony looked up, realizing it was the cat. What was even more bizarre, was that it almost looked like he was laughing at him. Tony stood up and righted his chair. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing fur ball? You could have given me a heart attack! How did you get down here anyway?”

Tony looked over at the door, it was hanging open slightly ajar. 

“Jarvis, replay video feed starting from the moment Orpheus arrived outside the lab.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony watched the screen quietly. There was Orpheus, standing outside the door. It looked like he was meowing, but Tony couldn’t tell because his music had been playing at the time. The cat stood up, placed it’s paws on the door and stretched. Tony’s jaw dropped from what he saw next. The door opened.

“Jarvis, why wasn’t the door locked?”

“According to my systems it was sir.”

Tony thought quietly for a moment.

“Run a diagnosis on the lock, check and see if anything’s broken.”

“Yes sir. One moment. It appeared that the lock is indeed malfunctioning. When engaged, the bar is not sliding all the way into place sir.”

Tony rubbed his eyes slowly.

“Have one of the robots fix it Jarvis. I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony looked over at the cat sitting on his holopad. The cat meowed at him then.

“Come one Orpheus.”

The cat jumped down, raced pasted Tony, and out the door.

“Of course, sorry I forgot you had to be first.”

Tony yawned as he crawled into bed. He was so tired he felt like he could sleep for a week. Orpheus curled up next to Tony, snuggling his side.

“Good night fur ball.”

The cat yowled in response. 

Tony dreamed of the green eyed god again that night. He was lying on the same golden bed, loki ontop of him, kissing his chest lovingly. Tony moaned, calling out the god’s name. Loki chuckled, pausing to nibble on Tony’s hip bone. Tony ground his hips up against the god, his whole body was on fire. Tony closed his eyes and opened them again. This time, he was lying in his own bed, but the god was still sitting ontop of him. Loki’s hands were running up his side, his head bent down tracing Tony’s abbs with his tounge. Tony moaned, his hands gripped the god’s head tightly, pulling Loki up towards him. Loki looked at him curiously, he couldn’t understand why Tony had stopped him. Tony lifted his head and kissed the god softly. Loki froze for a moment, but was soon kissing Tony back. The kiss deepened. Loki ran his tongue out along Tony’s lips, demanding access. Tony parted his lips, moaning as the god's tongue began exploring the inside of his mouth. Loki caressed Tony’s chest, his hand traveling further down, slipping into Tony’s pants and wrapping around his shaft. Tony moaned Loki’s name against the god’s lips, his breathing labored and unsteady. Loki nibbled on Tony’s ear, stroking him slowly. Tony gripped the sheets tightly, trying not to lose his current feeling of ecstasy, but much to his surprise Loki removed his hand. Tony whinnied loudly causing Loki to laugh. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet. I’m just getting rid of some unnecessary things.”

Tony looked at the god confused. Loki trailed kisses down Tony’s chest and abs. Tony moaned liking where this was going. Loki gripped Tony’s pants in his hands and slid them down and off slowly. For a moment, nothing happened. Tony was about to ask the god what he was doing, when a warm wet mouth wrapped around his hard cock, swallowing him all the way down to the base. Tony yelped, bucking his hips up into the god’s mouth, his back arching and finger curling in the sheets. Loki licked and sucked as Tony moaned from the sensations. Slowly, Loki began spreading Tony’s legs out wider. Reaching up, Loki pushed his fingers into Tony’s mouth, smiling as the human sucked greedily on them. After a moment, Loki pulled his fingers out, loving the sound Tony made in response. Tony had no idea why he had been sucking Loki’s fingers, only that now that they were gone, he wanted them back. Loki’s skin tasted sweet and salt all at the same time. Tony moaned as the god swirled his tongue against his shaft. Tony was seriously wondering if that was where he got the nickname ‘silver tongue’ from. Loki lowered his hand down and, with one finger, began circling Tony’s entrance. Tony tensed at the unfamiliar sensation. Loki chuckled at the human’s reaction, sending vibrations throughout Tony’s cock and up through his spine. Slowly, loki pressed his finger in. Tony gasped in surprise.

“Agh, l-loki, st-agh!” 

Loki ignored the human writhing under his grasp, pushing a second finger in. Tony threaded his hands into Loki’s hair, gripping tightly. Loki stroked his free hand up and down Tony’s thigh, trying to sooth him the best he could. Tony relaxed slightly. For some odd reason, he trusted Loki right now. Loki slowly began moving his fingers in and out, thrusting deeper each time. Tony’s gasps quickly turned into pants of pleasure, his hips moving to meet Loki’s thrusting fingers. Tony was in a haze. He wasn’t sure exactly when his hips started moving on their own, but right now he couldn’t stop. Tony felt the heat building, expanding in the pit of his stomach.

“Agh, s-stop! I’m-ugh!”

Tony didn’t get to finish his sentence. Arching his back, Tony rode out his release, clinging to Loki for support. Tony’s mind was getting hazy and he could feel himself beginning to drift again. He looked down at Loki. The god was liking his lips, much like a mild cat, and pulling his fingers out of Tony. 

“Lo-”

Loki shushed him quietly. Slithering up, Loki wrapped his arms around the human, pulling him close to his chest. 

“Sleep Tony. I’ve had my fill for one night.” 

Tony closed his eyes and drifted off into darkness. He didn’t dream the rest of the night.

Tony squinted his eyes, slowly coming back to the real world. Like a sudden explosion, the dream of last night washed over him. Tony groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. Orpheus yowled beside him. Tony rolled over, peeking out from under the pillow. The cat stared at him, his eyes like two large green pools. 

“Something must seriously be wrong with me Orpheus. What am I gonna do? The dreams are....escalating. It’s just so wrong! I mean, he’s the freakin god of mischief, he attacked New York, threw me out a window, and he’s Thor’s younger brother! If Thor found out about my dreams he’d probably hammer me through the ground all the way to china! Agh!!!” 

Tony threw the pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a thud, then fell to the floor. Orpheus watched Tony, then began rubbing up against the human’s shoulder. Tony smiled, petting the cat softly.

“Still, I don’t regret them. Part of me wishes they were real. Isn’t that strange.” Tony laughed lightly. “I just, I don’t know. Maybe I really am losing it like Pepper said.” 

Tony rubbed his eyes sighing heavily. Orpheus rubbed his head against Tony’s cheek, purring loudly.

“Thanks fur ball. You know, I just might have to convince Pepper to let you stay with me. Either that or joint custody. We’re not together anymore, but it’s still worth a shot right?”

Orpheus meowed loudly.

“Alright, no use dwelling on the future, especially not when I haven't had my breakfast yet.”

Tony got up and headed for the kitchen, as usual, Orpheus got there first. Tony made waffles for himself, but cooked up some salmon for the fur ball. Tony was getting a drink from the fridge when Jarvis spoke.

“Sir, Mrs. Potts is on the line.”

“Put her through Jarvis.”

There was a pause then Pepper’s voice rang through the kitchen.

“Tony?”

“Hey Pep. What’s up?”

“I was calling to see if you had signed the paperwork for the new solar energy unit yet. I’m heading to a board meeting now, and I wanted to present it to them as complete.”

Tony stopped pouring his drink.

“Wait, board meeting? I thought you went on vacation for a month.”

“What? No, why would I do that?”

Tony was even more confused now.

“But, you asked me to watch your cat.”

“Tony, I don’t own a cat.”

Tony spun around, his eyes searching the room. Orpheus was nowhere in sight. Tony was so confused. If the cat wasn’t Pepper’s, then where did it come from? That’s when everything clicked into place. Tony dropped his class. It hit the floor with a loud crash, breaking into tiny shards. 

“Tony? Tony are you okay?”

“I’m fine Pep. I gotta go. I’ll sign the papers today.”

The line went dead. Tony leaned back gripping the counter for support. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think. Panic set in. 

“Jarvis, play the recording from my bedroom last night when I went to bed.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony watched as he and Orpheus slept. Then, right before Tony’s eyes, the cat stretched and transformed into the god of mischief. Tony’s heart stopped, and his legs gave out. Tony shut his eyes, praying it was all just a dream. Some wacked out nightmare he was going to wake up from.

“Sir. Might I suggest sitting somewhere there isn’t any broken glass.”

Tony opened his eyes and looked down. His feet and part of his legs were cut open and bleeding. 

“This so can’t be happening.”


	4. Truth Or Trickster

After what felt like an hour, Tony finally stood and walked/limped into the living room, flopping down on the leather couch.

“Jarvis, pull up all video of when ever Loki was in his humanoid form.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony looked down at his feet again, blood was still flowing, though not as heavily. 

“Video collected sir.”

“Jarvis, why didn’t you tell me about Loki’s late night visits?”

“You never gave me a command to do so sir. I am programed to let you know if a threat enters your home or if one is made against your physical or mental well being, but when ever you and Mr. Odinson engaged in conversation or physical activities, he never made a move that threatened your well being.”

Tony though on this. So Loki never made a move to kill or harm him. But that doesn’t change the fact Tony was pretty much violated while he was half asleep. Even if he did like it, a lot, that also didn’t change the fact that it was Loki. He did comfort Tony, in the beginning it wasn’t anything physical. And it wasn’t until Tony started having dreams did anything happen. Or were those dreams Loki’s doing?

“Jarvis, two things. First pull of the footage from two nights ago, then search the tower. Scan for Loki in both humanoid and cat form. 

“Yes sir.”

Tony sat and watched the video play out before him. At first, everything was quiet, but then Tony began to toss and turn in his bed. Orpheus lifted his head and watched him for a while, until Tony started screaming. That was when Orpheus shifted into Loki. Everything else Tony knew. Loki calmed him down and he fell back asleep in the trickster’s arms. That was the night Tony first had dreams about Loki, in a non crazy god bent on killing me kinda way. Tony watched and waited. It was almost a half an hour later, neither of them had moved, when Tony cried out for Loki. He could hardly believe it was his voice. All he said was the god’s name, but in that one word he heard his own desperation. Loki pulled him closer and gently stroked his head. Tony clung to the man holding him, almost as if he couldn’t let go.

“Sir, I’ve completed the scan. I can find no traces of either Loki or his cat form.”

Tony sighed, rubbing his face. 

“Play the video of when I was napping on the couch yesterday.”

The video appeared, and just like the last, everything was silent for a half hour or so then Tony stirred. This time, it wasn’t a nightmare. Tony moaned, but not in a whimpering sort of way, this was a moan of lust. Tony’s moans continued on and off for about twenty minutes, the cat watching him the entire time, until Tony called out in his sleep. His voice, somewhere between a moan and a cry, calling out for Loki. Tony’s stomach clenched, as only moments after that, he had awoken and went to the shower. Loki really hadn’t started it. It was him after all. He really did like Loki, and even scarier, Loki appeared to care for him as well. 

“Fuck.”

“Sir, may I recommend you take care of your wounds. You have already lost a large amount of blood, but if you lose anymore I’m afraid I will insist you go to a hospital.”

Tony sighed.

“Ya, okay Jarvis. I get your point.”

Tony walked into the bathroom and fixed up his legs. It didn’t take long, most of the bleeding had already stopped and only a few pieces of glass were actually in his leg. Tony left the bathroom, his legs now wrapped in white gauze bandages up to the knee, and headed for the bar. Tony poured himself a glass of scotch and returned to the couch. He spent the day like that , drinking and review the footage of the past two days and three nights. Fury eventually called, probably to scream about how Tony had missed the meeting, but Tony wouldn’t answer his calls. Bruce dropped by, followed by Steve and a few others, but Tony wouldn’t allow them up. He just couldn’t deal with that right now. Tony watched the footage from earlier that morning. The cat hadn't run off. The very moment Pepper had uttered the fact she didn’t own a can, Orpheus had disappeared. No smoke, no poofing sounds, just vanished. Tony sighed loudly. It was now well into the night, and Tony was no closer to finding out where Loki had run off to, or how he felt about the god. Tony got up and went to the bar, intending on filling his glass. When he turned around, Loki was standing, watching him. Tony’s heart jumped into his throat, but he pushed it back down. No way was he going to allow the god to see him like this. 

“Back to mess with me some more? Or did you just come for your stuff?”  
Tony marched up to the bar, staying on the far side away from Loki. 

“I came to talk. You hurt your legs.”

Tony chuckled darkly, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

“Ya, why’s that any of your concern.”

Loki started walking around the bar, Tony retreated away from him. Loki paused.

“I’m not going to hurt you Tony.”

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Ya, right. Like I’m gonna believe anything you say.”

Loki sighed heavily, then, in one fluid movement, jumped over the bar. If Tony hadn’t been so pissed off, he would have thought it looked cool, but he wasn’t going to give an inch. Not this time. Tony backed away, but Loki was quicker than he expected, as he grabbed Tony’s wrists in each hand. Tony pulled, trying to break free, but the god was, well, a god and stronger than any steel he had ever encountered. Still, Tony refused to give in.

“Let go of me you bastard! Let go! Who the hell do you think you are? You come into my house, pull this ridiculous prank on me, and expect me to just let you use me like that?! Get the hell away from me you son of a-”

Loki pushed Tony down onto the floor, sitting down on the human’s waist. Holding Tony’s wrists in one hand, Loki placed his hand over Tony’s mouth. 

“I have been real patient up until now, but I can take no more. Your words are like daggers and I will hear no more of it. Yes, I tricked you, but did you really expect anything less from me? It is in my nature. At first, I had only intended to remain for a day, maybe two at most, so that I could gather my strength safety. But when I saw your pain, the nightmares that plagued you, I felt a pain of recognition. I know all too well what it’s like to sleep and see only horrors. I tried to help you, but you awoke believing me to be another dream. I used my magic to help you sleep, and even slept a little myself. The next morning you truly believed it was a dream, so I let you continue believing in that lie. The next night, your nightmares had returned, and again I comforted you. It was that night that I realized my feelings toward you were a little more than just sympathetic, but bordered on the side of affection. Something I haven't felt for another in such a long time. It wasn’t until yesterday, while you slept on the couch, did I realize that you were harboring feelings of your own. That night, you called out for me. I did not mean for it to go as far as it did, but I can not say I regret it either.”

Tony had stopped struggling by now, listening to what the god had to say. Tears were streaming down his face. Loki removed his hand from Tony’s mouth and wiped the human’s cheek softly. 

“I know you are angry at me, and even a little fearful, but try to understand, I will not harm you.”

Tony stared up at the God, his green eyes full of longing and hope. 

“I don’t fear you. It’s just that, I know I shouldn’t feel the way I do. It’s wrong, don’t you get that? And if anyone found out and you got hurt, I just-”

Loki stroked Tony’s face softly.

“Shh. If it is so wrong, then why does it make you feel so good?”

Loki leaned in and kissed Tony softly. Tony’s body trembled. He wanted the god, he admitted it now, he wanted those lips and those soft words. Tony moaned, breaking their rapidly escalating kiss to breath. Loki lowered his head, planting kisses on Tony’s bare chest. Tony moaned loudly. He wanted Loki, and he didn’t care if Furry himself walked in right that moment, he was done holding himself back. 

“Agh, L-Loki,”

The god paused, looking up into the human’s eyes.

“What is it Tony? What do you want me to do?”

Tony stared back into those deep green orbs. Loki was giving him a choice, he just hoped he was making the right one.

“Can we move this to my room?”

The god smiled, his teeth flashing white under the fluorescent lights.

“Correct choice, Anthony.”


	5. First Step

Tony moaned loudly, his hands woven through Loki’s slick black hair, while the god sucked and licked Tony’s hard member. Loki’s mouth felt just as good as Tony dreamed/remembered. Loki sucked harder, drawing Tony closer to his release. Then, just as Tony felt that familiar heat building, stopped. Tony whined fiercely causing the god to laugh. Loki moved, sliding up Tony’s body, stopping inches from his face.

“Hush my pet. I have so much fun planned. I’m going to take you, push this delicate body of yours harder and faster than you’ve ever gone, until you're nothing but a quivering mass beneath me. Then, and only then, will I grant you mercy,” 

Loki threaded his hand through Tony’s hair, tilting his head back sharply, but not enough to be considered overly painful. 

“But only if you beg for it.”

Tony shuddered as he stared into those deep green eyes. He really did get himself into some seriously dangerous shit this time. Well fuck. 

Loki kissed Tony hungrily, his tongue domination the human’s with ease. The god stroked his captive’s flesh, taking extra care to the particularly sensitive spots. Tony moaned into the kiss, his hands shifting from gripping the bed, to latching on to the god with an overwhelming amount of desperation. Loki ground his hips against Tony’s, the friction of his bare throbbing cock against loki’s leather clothing sending shudders through his body. Loki broke the kiss, moving to suck on Tony’s jaw and down his neck. Tony gasped. He felt like he was drowning.

“Hey, how come I’m the only one naked here?”

Loki laughed, his breath tickling Tony’s neck.

“Don’t pout my pet. I’ll be joining you soon enough. I simply wish to thoroughly tease and taste every inch of this sun kissed skin before I ravish you to pieces.”

Tony wouldn’t admit it but the god’s words were, if it was even possible at this point, making him even harder.

“Well, umm, I still think you should be naked too.”

Loki shook his head and sighed.

“Silly boy, what am I going to do with such a fickle pet.”

Tony was about to protest, saying he wasn’t a pet, but Loki had moved and was now sticking his tongue into a place that turned his brain, and his words, into instant mush. Loki flicked his tongue in and out, sending the human’s body into spasms of uncontrollable pleasure. Tony gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white from the strain. The god laughed happily, his pet behaving just how he wanted. Turning his head to the side, Loki nibbled on Tony’s inner thigh, while he slowly pushed a finger into the human’s tight entrance. Tony moaned, a deep feral sound, his back arching from the intense sensations. Loki stretched him out slowly, almost painfully slow if you asked Tony, and by the time the god managed to finally slip a third finger in, Tony was mewling and moaning like a cat in heat. His hard cock throbbing, begging to find it’s release. 

“L-Loki, I can’t agh t-take it anymore! Ah, please!”

Loki sighed, pulling his fingers out. Tony whined from the loss. 

“I had hoped to push you further, but if you really can not hold out any longer, I will just have to make you scream my praise a little early.”

With a wave of his hand Loki’s clothes vanished. Tony looked the god over, his skin white and smooth like moonlight on water. Tony reached out to stroke his hand down Loki’s chest, but was stopped as the god thrusted, burying himself deep inside Tony’s tight space. Tony’s hand’s flailed out blindly, grasping whatever he could as his back arched and his muscles shook violently. Loki waited, allowing the human beneath him to adjust, then began thrusting slowly. Tony gripped Loki’s arms tightly, his nails biting into the flesh. Loki leaned down and kissed his pet. Tony moaned loudly. The sensations were so foreign. The feeling of being filled, each thrust stroking the most sensitive and vulnerable parts of his being. Tears rolled from Tony’s eyes, his body trembling with each movement the god made. Loki lifted Tony’s legs, wrapping them around his waist, then wrapped his arms around the human’s lower back. Loki lifted Tony’s back up slightly, burying himself in even deeper. Tony cried out, breaking their kiss, as Loki struck that place deep inside him. Loki moved faster now, striking that spot with such force and precision, causing white spots to dance in Tony’s vision. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck, holding on for dear life as waves of intense pleasure crashed down upon him. Loki felt himself getting closer. He wrapped his hand around Tony’s shaft, stroking him tightly in time with his thrusts. Tony cried out, his voice breaking slightly.

“Ah, L-Loki, I’m gonna, agh!”

Loki leaned in, his lips brushing Tony’s ear.

“Relax my pet, let it go.”

Tony’s vision blurred as his body spasmed and he came crying out Loki’s name. Loki came not a moment after, pulling Tony in for a heated kiss. Tony rode out his orgasm, his body melting into the bed. Loki lay on top of him, coming down from his own high. Tony’s eyelids hung heavily, sleep threatening to take him. Loki rolled onto his side, pulling Tony in close to his chest. He stroked the human’s hair softly.

“Sleep Tony. I will be here when you wake, only not with the black fur you remember.” 

Tony closed his eyes, his mind already leaving him. But one thought did drift into his mind before the darkness took him. The god said nothing about not having ears and a tail.


	6. Tongue Of A Trickster

“Sir, might I suggest you get up now.”

Tony groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut tight against the morning light. 

“Jarvis, why the hell are you waking me up?”

“I thought you should know sir, Mrs. Potts along with the rest of the avengers are downstairs in your living room.”

Tony bolted straight up in bed.

“What!?”

“Mrs. Potts is requesting access to this level. Considering your current state, I have taken the liberty of denying her request.” 

Tony let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn’t going to walk in on him after he’s had sex, with a man, who just happens to be a crazy alien god slash war criminal. Tony looked around the room quietly.

“Hey Jarvis, where is Loki?”

Tony often snuck out of the room after a night of sex, leaving his partner or one night stand to sleep alone, but he had to say, this was the first time it had been done to him. And he didn’t like it one bit. 

“I can not find him anywhere in the tower sir.”

Tony frowned. Where the hell had the trickster disappeared to? 

“Sir, Mrs. Potts is requesting you join her and your teammates downstairs urgently.” 

Tony sighed heavily. He didn’t want to get up. But the possibility of putting this off seemed pretty unlikely. Getting up, Tony threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, then slowly made his way down stairs. All eyes shot toward him when he entered. Just how he liked it. 

“Hey guys. What’s up?”

Pepper was the first to speak.

“Tony, where have you been!?”

Tony gave her a puzzled look as he walked over toward the kitchen. 

“Uh, right here. Where else would I be?”

“Yesterday on the phone you sounded really freaked, talking about some cat, you blew off a meeting, and wouldn’t let anyone up here. They had to come get me just to get this far and since when do I not have clearance to go up stairs!? Tony, are you listening to me?”

Tony glanced up from the cabinet he had been searching through. He was completely out of anything remotely like breakfast food. Again. 

“Ya I hear ya Pep, I just don’t understand what all the fuss was about. I found a stray cat in my living room a few days ago, thought it was yours, but then you told me it wasn’t. I had Jarvis search for any missing cats fitting his description and got nothing. I wasn’t at the meeting cause I didn’t want to leave him alone and I couldn’t answer the phone or let any one up cause, well, let’s just say he’s a bit of a hand full. The upstairs being restricted is probably from the glitch problem I’ve been having. Just the other day Orpheus, that’s the cat’s name by the way, had made it all the way down to my lab. So, you know, sorry for freaking you guys out and all.”

Pepper stared at him for a moment then let out a heavy sigh. 

“Well, as long as you’re okay. I have a business meeting I’m supposed to be at right now so I gotta run, but I will be calling to check up on you later.”

Pepper walked toward the elevator and got in. 

“Oh, and Tony, you better answer.”

With that the doors closed and Pepper was gone.

Alright. One down five to go.

Tony looked at his teammates. Each was mulling over what Tony had said, deciding whether or they believed his excuses. After a moment Natasha spoke up.

“So, where is this cat?”

“Well, I’m not exactly sure. He was in bed with me when I passed out but wasn’t in the room when I woke up. I’m sure he’s around somewhere getting into mischief.”

It wasn’t a lie, not the whole thing anyway. Tony just left out certain facts. 

“Hmm.”

Natasha stared at Tony. She wasn’t buying all of what he was selling, but didn't have enough info to go on. Suddenly, there came a loud meow from the couch, and everyone turned to see a small black cat with piercing green eyes.

“See, I knew he’d turn up.”

The cat jumped down and walked over to the cabinet. In movements all too fluid, he jumped up and landed next to Tony’s arm and began rubbing his head against him. Tony chuckled and pet the cat softly. 

“Morning to you too fur ball.”

Thor walked over to the counter. His eyes fixed on the cat. On the inside Tony was panicking, but thankfully managed to remain calm in appearance. 

“He looks oddly familiar. Something about his eyes...”

Thor reached out his hand, intending on petting the cat, but quickly drew back as the small animal let out a spine tingling screech and swatted at the god with his claws.Thor examined his hand. It was small, but the cat had indeed left three tiny scratches on the top of his hand. 

“Oh, did I mention he doesn’t like to be touched by anyone but me. No? My bad.”

Orpheus jumped down of the counter and scampered off back into the living room.

“So, was there a reason you guys needed to see me? Bruce, and possibly Thor, would come all this way just to check up on little old me, but you three,” Tony pointed toward the Captain and the pair of assassins, “would only come if there was a real reason. Or to make sure I’m dead.” 

Steve cleared his throat loudly.

“At the meeting, the one you missed, we learned some important news. Loki has escaped.”

Every was watching Tony waiting for his reaction. But Tony didn’t move. He just stood there completely calm and relaxed. After a minute, Tony realized they were waiting for him to respond.

“Okay. Is he on earth?”

Thor spoke up this time.

“It is uncertain where my brother is at this time.”

“How long has he been free?”

Tony glanced toward the red headed spy as she spoke. 

“Almost a week now.” 

Tony nodded silently. 

“Okay. Is that it?”

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

“What the hell do you mean ‘is that it’?”

Tony turned toward Barton and sighed. 

“Loki, the crazy son of a bitch who threw me through a window I might add, has escaped. We don’t know where he is or what he’s planning and he’s been loose for about a week. Basically, you guys got your underwear all up in a bunch, and came running all the way over here to tell me about it, when in reality you’ve got nothing to tell. Give me a shout when the slimy bastard pokes his head out of whatever hole he’s hiding in. Until then, it is so not my problem.”

Tony walked over into the living room and flopped down on the couch. He smiled to himself. They were shocked and Tony was enjoying being the cause of it. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Barton was furious. Tony was sympathetic, he really was, cause out of all of them it was the hawk who had gotten the worst of it. Being a slave to a psychotic god and all. Really messes up your head, but Tony wasn’t going to budge. He, in all honesty, didn’t care anymore. And besides, he already knew what hole Loki was hiding in. Barton came over by the couch and glared at Tony.

“This is Loki we’re talking about here. I mean seriously, do you want a crazy ass, no good, drama queen running around loose?!”

All heads turned, a loud crashing sound drawing their attention. Orpheus had climbed up onto one of the shelves and managed to knock down a vase. A very expensive vase much to Tony’s annoyance. Sighing, Tony lifted himself to his feet.

“See, I told ya. A handful. Look, I’d really like to keep you guys company and all, but I’ve got some work I gotta do and I have enough problems getting it done with small fry over there.”

Tony winced as he heard another crash. Apparently Loki didn’t take kindly to being called small fry.

“So thanks for dropping by, sharing the very important update and all, but now I need to go and punish my cat. And clean up pottery shards. Jarvis, send dummy up to clean this mess.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony walked over to the ball of black fur, picked him up, and carried him upstairs leaving the rest of the Avengers behind him. Tony only wanted to focus on one thing right now, and that thing was currently dangling from his hands. Once inside his bedroom Tony plopped the cat down onto his bed. Bright green eyes flashing with annoyance. Clearly the God in disguise didn’t like being manhandled. 

“Okay, we need to talk. Do you even know how much those vases down stairs had cost? Why is it that every other damn minute you are breaking my stuff? Give a guy a break already.”

Orpheus continued to stare at him. His big green eyes unblinking. 

“You really couldn’t give a fuck could you?”

Sighing Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. He could feel a stress headache coming on.

“Jarvis did the rest of my team leave?”

“Yes sir. They just got on the elevator now.”

Tony opened his eyes and was greatly surprised by what he saw. Loki was sitting on the bed dressed in his normal get up, except now Loki was also sporting two black fur ears and a tail. Tony stared at the trickster wide eyed. 

“What the hell?”

Loki laughed loudly.

“What’s the matter Anthony? I thought you wanted to see me like this?”

Tony looked at the God in confusion. 

“When the hell did I say that?”

Loki tilted his head to the side. A sly smile forming on his lips. 

“Why just last night. You were moaning so loudly, calling out my name, as you grinded against me in your sleep. You looked so delicious in your sleep I simply had to see if it would be just as appetizing while you were still conscious.” 

Tony couldn’t believe what the god was saying. His face burned red at the metal images Loki had painted. Before he could respond the god wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him down onto the bed beside him. The trickster straddled the human’s waist and held his wrists down against the bed. Tony struggled slightly.

“What are you doing?”

“Really now, don’t try and tell me you do not know. If I have to spell it out for you it kind of defeats the purpose.”

“No, I get that you want to have sex. I meant why do you still have ears and a tail?”

Loki sighed in annoyance. 

“I just explained that to you mere moments ago. Do try and keep up Anthony.”

“Oh I was listening, but I never said I was gonna play along with your little game.”

Loki smiled. His white teeth glistened in the light and Tony could just make out the sharp fangs. 

“Silly silly boy. Who said you had a choice?”

Tony gasped as Loki’s tail snaked down into his pants. He really chose the worst day to not wear underwear. Loki leaned down and playfully nipped at Tony’s neck. The human moaned loudly, his hips bucking up against the God’s. Loki nipped and sucked his way up Tony’s neck causing him to moaned, bucked, and writhed under his God. 

“Still have any objections pet?”

Tony shook his head furiously, his lips trembling slightly as Loki’s tail twisted around his hard length. 

“I thought not. Now, let's see just how loud I can make my beautiful pet squirm.”

Tony arched his back and let out a small yell as Loki’s tail rubbed against him. 

“Tony, I just wanted to ask-”

Tony’s eyes snapped open and looked up towards his bedroom door. It’s like time had stopped. There, standing in the doorway frozen in place, was Thor. Tony’s heart leapt into his throat. How the hell was he gonna explain this one?! Tony tried to push Loki off of him but the God didn’t budge. Breaking the silence, the trickster sighed loudly.

“As usual Thor, you have the absolute worst timing. At the very least you could have knocked.”

Tony saw the blond god’s face snap his features contorted in rage. Now it was Tony’s turn to sigh. He had a feeling that by the time this evening was over, he’d have to replace a lot more that just the two vases.


	7. Bastard Brother

Thor rushed towards Loki, intending to drag the trickster off of the mortal below him, but the raven haired god was faster. Loki rolled off of Tony, crawled behind the mortal, then wrapped his arms possessively around the man’s chest. Thor glared at Loki, while the trickster simply smiled smugly. Tony could feel the tension in the air. Thor advanced towards the bed causing Tony to raise his hands defensively. 

“Wow there point break!”

Thor stopped and looked down at Tony. He knew the thunder god’s anger wasn’t directed towards him but the power behind that glare made his hair stand on end.

“I know you’d like nothing more than to beat your bro into a bloody pulp, but there are two things wrong with that. One, he’s currently using me as a human shield. And two, I really really don’t feel like having to redecorate my room.”

Loki squeezed Tony’s chest tighter. 

“I think you forgot something pet.”

Tony could see Thor’s jaw tense at the little nickname.

“Really? I don’t think I did. Maybe if you weren’t using me as a human shield against a super pissed and super strong god, I’d be more inclined to remember.”

Loki loosened his grip but didn’t unravel his arms. Leaning down Loki nibbled on Tony’s ear while the god’s tail snaked down the back of the human’s pants. Tony gasped in spite of himself. 

“Okay, okay! I get the message! Also, I'd be very put out at losing my super sexy bed mate. Now please get your tail out of there!”

Loki straightened out again and removed his tail. Tony sighed loudly and turned back towards Thor.

“I know how this looks but honestly Loki wasn’t doing anything I didn’t want. Okay?”

Thor looked from the human then to his brother then back to Tony.

“How long has he been here?”

Tony coughed slightly.

“Umm, well, he’s been here in cat form for about five days now. But in my defense I only found out who he was yesterday.”

Thor looked ready to break every bone in Loki’s body. 

“What are you scheming brother?”

Loki smiled wickedly.

“Nothing much brother. I will not touch your precious midgard so don’t fret. But dear sweet Anthony here I will be claiming. Every inch, every fiber of his being will be mine.”

Tony knew it shouldn’t but the fact that Loki wanted him over the earth was seriously turning him on. Thor however looked far from pleased. 

“No brother. This is not like one of your romances back home. Things are different he-”

“Actually I’m cool with it.”

All eyes turned to Tony then. Even Loki looked surprised. 

“I mean your brother and I are so gonna have a talk about these other romances, but otherwise I’m fine.”

Thor hesitated a moment then looked at his friend questioningly.

“Tony, are you sure about this? I love my brother dearly but his relationships are never very stable.”

Tony laughed loudly.

“I’m sorry clearly we haven't met before. Hi, my name’s Tony Stark. I risk my life on a daily basis, threaten terrorist cells, experiment on my own body, I have shrapnel crawling it’s way into my heart, I drink more than any sane human should, and I am the only man stupid enough on this planet to bed an insane norse god of mischief. Just exactly what part of my life seems stable to you?”

Thor though on all this for a moment. He was fearful for his friend, and weary of his brother, but there was still that glimmer of hope towards the later. Maybe if Tony could learn to love the chaotic god, then the others could too. Tony cleared his throat drawing Thor back to the current situation. 

“So, what now?”

Thor sighed loudly.

“If you two both wish for this then I will not stop you.”

“Thanks. Umm, but what about the others? I don’t know about you but I don’t think they are gonna take this very well.”

Thor nodded silently.

“I will hold my tongue for now. But if you don’t anything to hurt my friend brother, I will let the others know and then kill you myself.”

Loki scoffed quietly.

“I do not fear you nor the other rabble. Rest assured I will not harm my little pet. Well, not unless he wants me too.”

Thor tensed his jaw but remained where he stood.

“Very well. I will take my leave. I had only wanted to make sure you were alright Tony.”

Thor turned to leave and headed towards the door. Tony called after him.

“Did you get your answer?”

Thor paused, one foot out the door. 

“Yes. And I’m afraid you are far from it.”

With that Thor left, shutting the door behind him. Tony looked after him for a moment in confusion. Loki leaned in and nibbled on the human’s neck.

“Now, shall we play my pet?”


	8. Know Thy Place

Tony leaned heavily against the stainless steel fridge, his eyes closed as he slowly drank his coffee. His wasn't wearing a shirt and his skin tingled from the slight chill. It had been three days now since Thor had found out about Loki and while everything looked great on the surface he knew it was only a matter of time before the others found out too. Tony sighed loudly. 

“What’s wrong pet?” 

Tony opened his eyes and stared at the twin pools of green before him. Loki leaned in closer placing his forearms on either side of Tony’s head. Their noses barely an inch away from touching. 

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not the pet here.”

Loki chuckled softly.

“Deny it all you want Anthony. You are my pet. In time you will see that.”

Tony huffed loudly.

“Says the man who spends half his time walking around sporting fur and a tail.”

“Don’t forget love, I also have fangs and a set of sharp claws.”

Tony pushed passed the god of mischief and began walking towards the elevator. 

“Please. Like those pitiful things could do any real damage.”

Tony paused, his heart racing, as he heard a low growling sound from behind him. Slowly he turned. At first he couldn’t believe what he saw, then his body tensed with fear. The kind you get when you know your very life is in danger. Standing on all four legs a mere foot from him stood a large black jaguar. The cat growled quietly but Tony couldn’t bring himself to move. He was paralyzed with fear. Suddenly the jaguar let out a loud cry and pounced at the human’s chest. Tony fell backwards, his cup falling from his hand and shattering on the floor. Tony lay on the ground staring up and into the cat’s greenish gold eyes. The animal pawed Tony’s chest and bore it’s teeth at him. Tony closed his eyes as the cat’s muzzle closed around his throat. He could feel the tips of it’s fangs digging into his neck, slightly breaking the flesh. Tony whimpered slightly, unable to lift a hand against the creature. Suddenly a voice rang in his head, letting off a mocking laugh. Tony opened his eyes and looked up into the cat’s. 

“Do you see now Anthony? You may act tough and play ‘the great tony stark’ when you’re with those friends of yours, but when you’re with me I am the master not you. You are the pet. Don’t underestimate me simply because I take on the form of a sweet innocent kitty, or because I let you play with me like I am. Always remember this my pet. You can either be punished by me,”

Tony winced, his eye's squinting shut as he felt the cat’s claws rake down his chest, leaving scarlet lines in their wake. The cat removed his mouth from Tony’s throat. Tony opened his eyes and stared up at a now human looking Loki. 

“Or you can be lavished by me. Believe me when I say I am an expert in both fields my pet. So, which will it be?”

Tony swallowed loudly. His voice still a little shaky. 

“L-lavished please.”

Loki smiled down at the human. Lowering his head, the trickster slowly licking at the wound on Tony’s chest. Tony gasped in pain gripping the floor with his hands, but remained still. Part of him, most likely the rational side of his brain, was screaming out in fear of the insane god. But the other part of him, the part that was currently in control of the hard on in his pants, was crying out for more. Honestly Tony didn’t know what to think. Sure he was okay with a little ruff housing in the bedroom department, but normally he was the one in the dominant position. And even then it never went farther than tying someone's wrists with a tie or a gentle smack to the ass. Loki chuckled darkly as he moved up towards the mortal’s throat. Shifting his weight so it was supported by his left forearm pressed against the granite floor, right next to the human’s head. Tony quivered beneath him. 

“My poor little Anthony. Did I really scare you that bad? Poor thing.”

Loki’s free hand stroked up and down Tony’s side, an action he knew Tony like and one that also did wonders to calm him during his nightmares. Just as Loki predicted Tony calmed slightly. Loki kissed the human’s throat softly as he continued to stroke his pet. Soon after Tony quit shaking and the tension left his body all together. Loki smiled wickedly.

“Good boy, my pet. I think you’re finally starting to understand.” 

Tony cursed himself silently. Why hadn’t he listen to Thor when he had the chance? Then again, even if he didn’t want to admit it, he was also happy he had ignored him. Because right now, all he wanted was to be completely and totally owned by this mad god. Then Loki would always be with him. 

“Fuck. What is happening to me?”


	9. The Spider Spins Her Wen

Tony stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. The Mark VIII was now complete and all that remained was the paint job. 

 

“Alright Jarvis, paint it. You already know what colors.”

 

“Of Course sir. Happy to see you still retain the meaning of stealth.” 

 

Tony rolled his eyes at the AI then spun around in his chair, his eyes landing on the figure that was currently perch on his desk. The god had been in the lab for a little over an hour now. Not saying anything, just watching Tony work. 

 

“I can’t help but agree with your machine Anthony. Your choice of color draws far too much attention.”

 

Tony laughed and gave the god one of his ‘are you kidding me’ looks.

 

“Ya, says the guy who walks around clad in black leather with a huge gold horned helmet on his head.” 

 

Loki shrugged and continued watching the robots bustle about the room. Tony stood, stretched, and began picking up his workshop. Various robots followed him about, helping him with whatever he needed. Occasionally they would mess up and Tony would scold them in a playful manner. Once done Tony walked over to where Loki was sitting and leaned against the desk beside him.

 

“You talk to them as if they were human. Why?”

 

Tony scratched his head and shrugged. 

 

“Don’t know really. I mean, they were among the first robots I ever built so I guess you could say that they’ve always been there for me. They’ve come to my rescue more than once, even going as far as to save my life on occasion. They’re more than just hardware. They’re like my children. And as low tech as they may seem, and no matter how many times they might screw up, I will always keep them around.” 

 

Loki remained quiet, seemingly thinking on all Tony had just said. After a  moment he nodded once then looked away. Tony lifted himself up on the desk and sat next to the god. They remained there for a while. Neither of them saying a word, just enjoying each others company. After a while Tony grabbed one of the stark pads off the desk and began working on a new project. He could never stand to be idle for too long. He worked for a while before he noticed the god was looking over at the designs. 

 

“Do you like it? I’m designing a new type of jet for the team. We need something the Hulk can fit in but still get us from place to place fast. ”

 

Loki continued to stare at the device. A mild look of confusion on his face. 

 

“I don’t think your team is going to agree with the colors you have chosen.”

 

Tony looked down at his red, gold, and silver design huffing loudly.

 

“I know. Knowing Furry and the rat pack assassins, they’ll request I paint it black.”

 

Tony continued to tap away when Jarvis spoke.

 

“Sir, Agent Romanoff is requesting your presence.” 

 

Tony sighed, putting his device down on the desk. 

 

“Tell her I’m on the way up.”

 

Tony looked over towards the God, but there was no one there. Looking around, Tony just barely caught a glimpse of tiny black paws padding up the stairs. Tony chuckled quietly then followed the cat up the stairs. 

 

Tony walked slowly into the kitchen. He was so not looking forward to this talk. Out of all the Avengers Tony knew she was the one who was most suspicious. She could see through a lie in two seconds flat. And right now, with the look she was giving him, Tony knew she had see through his. 

 

“Hey creepy crawly. What’s up?”

 

Tony passed the spy and went straight for the fridge. Might as well get some food for him and Orpheus while he was at it. 

 

“Hello Tony. I’m not interrupting I hope.”

 

Tony smiled flippantly at the woman. 

 

“Na, just tinkering away. Just finished up the new Mark VIII. Wait till you see him in action. The new kid’s packing some serious upgrades.”

 

Tony scooped the food out of the pan, divided it into two separate plates, then walked over to the counter. 

 

“I’d offer you some but I know you’d just refuse it anyway.” 

 

Natasha smiled softly and gave him a slight nod. Tony set the plates down, almost laughing, when Orpheus jumped up and dove towards the food. 

 

“I guess I was working a lot longer than I realized. I gotta remember to start talking breaks to feed him.” 

 

Natasha sighed loudly.

 

“Tony, I think you know why I’m here. I let your excuses that day slide but we both know you were lying. I have a feeling it’s the same reason Thor has been acting so strangely. He’s been on edge since he went upstairs to check on you. So, are you going to tell me what’s going on, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?”

 

Tony swallowed the food that he had been eating then flashed the woman one of his famous playboy smiles. 

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Natasha.”

 

The spy sighed loudly.

 

“I guess we’ll be doing this the hard way.”

 

Tony braced himself, waiting for her to drag him over the counter top or whatever other physically harmful act she had planned. The last thing he had been expecting her to do, in fact he wasn’t expecting it at all, was what had happened next. In a movement Tony could barely follow, the woman had reached over, plucked the cat up by the scruff of his neck, and held him dangling at arms length. Tony’s jaw dropped. Orpheus cried loudly, not liking his new position.

 

“Natasha! What the hell are you doing!? Put him down!”

 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

 

Tony jumped over the counter and advanced on the woman. The redhead took several steps back and grabbed the cat’s tail with her free hand. Tony paused, uncertain of what she would do.

 

“Tell me Tony. Where did this cat come from? He couldn’t have just wandered up to the top of your penthouse all on his own. Or, at least if he did, he must be one very special  _ cat. _ ”

 

Tony’s jaw clenched. He was beyond pissed, but then a wide smile broke out across his face.

 

“I’d put him down if I were you little spider. He’s not to fond of being held.”

 

Just then, as quick as lightning, Orpheus drew his paw up and scratched along the spy’s hand that was holding his scruff. Natasha hissed dropping the cat quickly. Orpheus fell to the ground, landed on his feet, then took off under the couch. Tony laughed hysterically. The look on the spy’s face was priceless. Natasha examined her hand. The scratches were deep and blood was flowing freely down towards her fingers. She sighed loudly. She hadn’t wanted to do this but, if her theory was correct, it was the only way to get to the truth. 

 

“I told ya. Looks like he gotcha good too. Let me go get you something to cl-”

 

Tony’s words caught in his throat. He hadn’t seen her coming, and when he realized just what she was doing, it was too late. Natasha had leapt towards him, knocking him to the ground. Rolling behind him she wrapped a cord around his throat and pulled as she stood. Tony’s upper body lifted up and back, forcing him to kneel, while his hands scrambled to try and pull the cord from his throat. The spy tightened her grip, hid behind the engineer, and waited. Slowly, Orpheus crept out from under the couch, and stalked towards them. His eyes blazed green fire and a low growl was rising from his small black body. Natasha watched as the cat stalked towards them. When he was about a foot from them, he pounced. Natasha got ready to bat the animal away, but was shocked when the small black cat transformed into a very large jaguar. The animal slammed into the two humans and knocked them to the ground. Natasha lost her grip on the cord. She rolled, putting as much distance between her and the beast as possible, while drawing a knife from her boot. She had been expecting the cat to waste no time in attacking again, but instead she saw something she hadn’t been expecting. The jaguar hadn’t moved. Instead, he was standing over Tony, two legs out to each side, with his great muzzle clamped over the man’s throat. The animal glared at Natasha, growling loudly. It was like he was daring her to take the human from him. 

 

The minute Natasha had let go of the cord Tony had been gasping for breath. Now, with his breathing somewhat under control, he started working on a way to get the cat to let go of his throat. Tony lifted his hands up and placed them on the cat’s shoulders. He pushed with all his might but all he got for his efforts was a louder and sharper growl from the beast. So, Tony tried another approach. Gripping the cat’s muzzled he tried to pry the cat’s massive jaw open. This time the cat squeezed his mouth tighter around Tony’s throat. Tony could feel the fangs digging in and cutting his flesh. He winced in pain and gripped the cat’s massive shoulders again.

 

“Oww, okay okay I get it! I’ll stop, I’ll stop!” 

 

The cat relaxed his grip, but didn’t let go. 

 

Natasha glanced from Tony, to the large cat, and then back again. She couldn’t read the situation. It looked like the animal was protecting Tony, but at the same time he didn’t seem to mind hurting the human if he did something the creature didn’t like. The beast was both possessive and controlling. Natasha’s mind kicked into overdrive and all the pieces began fitting into place. She stood up slowly. The cat’s gaze never leaving her’s. 

 

“Tony. That animal better not be who I think it is.”

 

Tony looked up at the assasin, their eyes meeting, and in that moment he realized she knew. Tony closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Natasha crept slowly back then began moving towards the elevator. Tony opened his eyes and looked towards her as she moved through the open doors. 

 

“You better prepare yourself Tony. I’ll be back, and this time I’m bringing the others with me.”

 

The doors closed and the spy was out of sight. Tony cursed loudly.

 

“Come on Loki get off me! We gotta get outta here before she comes back!” 

 

The jaguar didn’t move. His gaze was fixed on Tony and, from what Tony could tell, the big cat wasn’t happy. 

 

“What?! I didn’t ask her to nearly choke me to death so don’t even try to blame me!”

 

The cat growled and squeezed Tony’s throat tighter. Tony winced from the tight pressure that balanced on the border between uncomfortable and painful. 

 

“What the hell do you want from me?!”

 

_ “That woman dared to lay a hand on what is mine! She will get her punishment but right now I want to hear you apologize for your mistake.” _

 

Tony looked up at the cat confused. 

 

“What mistake? I do a damn thing! Agh!”

 

Tony cried out as the pressure drifted towards the more painful side. 

 

_ “Do not curse boy! I will point out your blunder if only to have you ask to be pardoned that much quicker. You could have called on your metal armor, the machine in the wall, or even your mechanical children to help defend you against that woman but you didn’t! You refused to defend yourself! You refused to attack her! You allowed yourself to be harmed by her and I will not allow this! You are mine and mine alone! No one else is allowed to touch you, to hurt you! No one!” _

 

Tony whined, the cat’s teeth were digging into his throat and he could feel the blood running down towards the floor. 

 

“Okay I apologize alright?! I didn’t think she would go that far! I’m sorry! Just, please...”

 

The animal stared down at the human, large green eyes piercing the chocolate brown pair. 

 

_ “I believe you,” _

 

The cat opened his jaw and released his grip on the human’s throat. Tony sighed loudly out of relief. 

 

“ _ but I am still going to have to punish you.”  _

 

Tony looked up at the cat and could see a wide smile spread across the animal’s face. Tony gulped loudly then, rolling over onto his stomach, attempted to crawl away from the beast. He knew it was futile but still he had to try. A few seconds after his great escape attempt Tony felt a large paw being pressed into his back, stopping him in his tracks. The cat lowered his head, Tony could feel the hot breath against his neck. Then, slowly, the cat gripped the human’s shirt in his teeth and began tearing the soft fabric to shreds. After a few short moments Tony’s back was now exposed. He didn’t know why but now that his flesh was bare, Tony’s body began to tremble. A question whispered in the back of his mind, was it from fear or something else? The human struggled, his thrashing growing desperate. The animal behind him growled loudly and wrapped his jaws around the man’s throat again. Tony stopped moving. His heart was racing, blood pounded in his ears, and his body trembled with extreme force. But, the most overwhelming sensation of them all, was how turned on this was making him. Slowly, the cat removed his mouth and lowered his head towards the human’s back. Tony whimpered softly. He could feel the animal’s breath on his skin. 

 

_ “Hush now pet. There is no reason to tremble so.” _

 

Tony gasped as he fell the cat’s large tongue scrape over his back. The cat licked and nuzzled the tight muscles until the boy’s trembling had ceased. The cat removed his paw and nuzzled the human’s side until he had rolled over. Tony stared up at the jaguar. It’s fur glowing slightly from the light of the now exposed arc reactor. The cat lowered his head and starting licking again. His tongue scraped across one of Tony’s nipples, causing the human to hiss and buck his hips slightly. The cat continued his licking, moving from one nipple to the other. Tony gasped and moaned with each rough kiss. His groin throbbed, begging to be released from it’s painful restraints. Tony could hear the mocking laughter in his head. 

 

_ “So pet, did you learn your lesson? Or do you need to be punished some more?” _

 

Tony panted heavily.

 

“M-more, please!”

 

The voice laughed happily and the cat above him purred.

 

_ “If that is what my darling pet wishes.” _

 

Tony gasped as the cat wrapped his muzzled back around the human’s throat. 

 

_ “Wrap your arms around me boy.” _

 

Tony did as he was told and clung to the jaguar’s neck. The cat lifted up his head and began walking, half dragging half carrying Tony by his throat. Tony gasped loudly as he desperately clung to the jaguar. This, like many of Loki’s strange acts of late, was a reminder of just what Tony had gotten himself into. There was no doubt in his mind that Loki wanted to protect him, but with that protection came possession. Loki was like coin, cant have one side without the other. After a few minutes the cat stopped, lowered Tony down to the floor, and released it’s jaws. Tony closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around his own neck. He could feel the blood lingering there. 

 

“Come here pet.”

 

Tony turned his head and looked towards the voice. The jaguar was gone, the god of mischief having taken his place. The god had conjured a vast amount of pillows and blankets, which were now spread out over the living room floor. Loki gazed at the human laying on the floor, waiting for him to obey the command, while lounging propped up against a group of pillows. Tony looked Loki over once, taking in the fact that the god was only wearing a pair of tight leather pants, then rolled over and began crawling towards the god. Loki watched his pet crawl towards him, loving every second of it. The human slid up between the god’s legs and laid down on his side, resting his head on the God’s thigh while wrapping his arms tightly around it. Loki smiled and began stroking the human’s hair. 

 

“I was going to punish you some more, but you’re behaving so nicely I think I’ll reward you for your obedience.” 

 

Tony knew what Loki wanted. In the trickster’s mind Tony was his to own, his to completely control. Tony played the part, surrendering all power to the mad god, waiting for whatever pain or pleasure Loki had in store for him. Loki ran his hand up and down the mortal’s chest, causing him to shudder softly. The god chuckled lightly. He loved how open his pet was about what he wanted. His tender body begged every time the god showed even the smallest about of praise towards it. Tony rolled over onto his back and arched up into the soft caresses. Moaning softly as he did. 

 

“Such a wanton little boy we are being today. So sensual and exposed.”

 

Tony blushed deeply. The god had painted a picture he could see all too well in his mind. But he couldn’t help himself. As embarrassed as he was, he couldn’t stop. Loki’s eyes had become swirling green pools of lust and Tony wanted nothing more than to have that gaze fixated on him. Him and no one else. Loki wrapped his hands under Tony’s arms and pulled the human up towards him. Tony lifted his arms up and wrapped them around the god’s neck, his back resting against Loki’s bare chest. The god leaned in, his lips catching Tony’s in a heated embrace. Tony moaned as the god dominated with his talented silver tongue, sucking and stroking Tony’s with unabashed ferocity. Loki ran his hand down his boy’s beautifully toned chest and stomach, then cupped the human’s hard groin. Tony gasped against Loki’s lips and pushed his crotch into the god’s hand moaning loudly. Loki ran his free hand down and around, slipping it under Tony’s pants. The god squeezed and massaged Tony’s hard ass, causing the mortal to gasp and groan while pushing harder into the hand against his crotch. Loki chuckled against the human’s lips. Tony broke the kiss, his lungs gasping for air. Loki lowered his head and began licking and kissing the small wounds on the human’s neck. 

 

“Why do you do this to me my pet? You disobey me so adamantly, forcing me to punish you harshly. But then you turn around and please me, obeying so wantonly, that I begin to reward you so sweetly. Perhaps I spoil you with this reward, maybe I should stop before you become too spoiled again.”

 

Tony whimpered and gripped the god’s neck tightly. 

 

“N-no, don’t stop p-please!”

 

The god sighed, his breath ghosting over the human’s skin. 

 

“How can I deny my pet when he pleads with me so? Alright my love, my pet, I won’t stop. I’ll ravish you right here, right now, until you no longer have the energy to keep your eyes open, but you must promise me something.”

 

Loki reached up and slowly pulled down Tony’s pants. 

 

“After I rob you of consciousness, from the moment you wake up, you must spend one week in my care and stay for this week wherever I decide. You can not come home before the week has come to a close. Do you promise me my pet?”

 

Loki wrapped his hand around Tony’s shaft, rubbing his thumb along the tip. Tony gasped and bucked his hips into the touch, a deep feral groan ripping it’s way out of his chest. 

 

“Do you promise my love?”

 

Tony nodded weakly, his breathing shaky. 

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Loki smiled in a wicked, feral way. 

 

“Good.”

 

Tony moaned as Loki began pumping his hand up and down the human’s shaft. He could feel the god’s hard groin grinding into his lower back, barely being contained by the leather pants. 

 

“Time to play my delicious pet. I am going to make you scream out my name in ecstasy. Let's find out how many times, in one night,  I can make you come.”


	10. Time's Up

Tony opened his eyes slowly. It was dark outside and the lights in the room were dimmed. As he sat up Tony realized two things; one he was naked and two he was still in the living room. Loki must have moved him to the couch. A slight panic crept into his chest as Tony remembered the promise he made while in a fit of lust as well as the future firefight waiting for him once Natasha and the others came looking for him. Tony wondered just how big of a rock he would need to crawl under. 

 

“Jarvis how long was I asleep?”

 

“A little over three hours sir.”

Tony cursed under his breath. How much time did he have? Two more hours at best. At worst less than 5 minutes. Either way he couldn't out run them this time. Whether he liked it or not he would have to face the team some time. Why not just get it over with? 

 

“Jarvis let me know the minute the Avengers arrive. Prep the Hulk Tank just incase. And any info on where Loki is?”

 

“The tank is prepped and on standby. Loki is currently not on earth at this time. Would you like me to inform you if he reappears sir?”

 

“Ya god only knows what he's got planned. Why the hell did I make that stupid promise.”

Tony peeled himself off the couch and headed towards his bedroom. He was in desperate need of a shower, some food, and clean clothes. 

 

After he showered, shaved, and got dressed Tony walked back downstairs to the kitchen. He had just finished eating some leftovers when Jarvis spoke.

 

“Sir the Avengers are requesting access. Shall I ask them to leave?”

 

Tony sighed loudly.

 

“No let them up J. I can't avoid them forever so I might as well get this over with. Have Mark XVII and Mark XVIII on standby in case I need some backup.” 

 

“As you wish sir.”

 

Tony sat at the bar staring down the elevator doors. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the soft footsteps behind him. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Tony sprang up out of his seat yelping loudly. 

 

“Loki what the hell! Warn a guy before you give him a heart attack!”

 

Loki chuckled.

 

“Now where would the fun be in that?”

 

Loki stalked forward, wrapped his arms around his mortal, and pulled him into a deep kiss. He had spent the last three hours preparing for their week away. Anthony would be his for a whole week. No Iron Man, no Avengers, no interruptions for one whole blissful week. Loki trailed a hand down Tony’s back and squeezed the mortal’s firm ass, grinding his pets half hard denim covered crotch against his own  leather clad thigh. Loki was getting excited just thinking about all the delicious fun they would have this week. 

 

At that moment the elevator dinged and the cold metal doors slid open. Tony froze in Loki’s grip. Kiss broken and lips hung open in terror. This was so not the way he had imagined this starting. But, then again, he was damn sure they didn't think they'd be greeted this way either. Tony could feel their eyes burning into his back but he was too scared to move. This was so not going to end well. And of course, Loki being the smart ass God of Chaos that he is, just had to open his mouth and make it worse.

 

“Now pet how am I supposed to have my fun if your  _ friends  _ keep interrupting?” 


End file.
